Dream a Little Dream of High School?
by Roniturtle
Summary: The boys each have dreams of what it might be like for them if the attended Roosevelt High. Short chapters. Takes place after Alien Agenda. Still don't own them. Big...SIGH Please enjoy and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story I wrote long ago when I wondered if the guys ever dreamed of going to High School. All Chapters are short. Enjoy.

Ch 1 What If...

Leo laid in his bed attempting to sleep. The day's events weighed heavily on his mind and the thought of Karai betraying them the way she did made his heart ache worse then before. After several minutes of tossing and turning, he got up and decided to go to the kitchen and get a snack. When he got there, he was surprise to see his three brothers still up and sitting around the table talking about the days events.

"What's going on?" He asked them walking over to the refrigerator, he opened it and looked inside trying to find a snack.

"Mikey won't let up about what happened today." Donnie told him, taking a bite of his pizza.

"What about it?" Leo asked, looking at his brothers rather hotly. "I said I was sorry." He closed the fridge after grabbing an apple.

His three brothers looked at him curiously before going back to their snacks. "This has nothing to do with you keeping Karai a secret." Raph told him.

"Then what? Is this about the Kraang?" He asked as he sat down in his designated seat at the kitchen table. "We dealt with them, their building went up in smoke." He said confidently. He took a bite of his apple.

"No, not the Kraang either." Mikey sighed, rather tiredly. "I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to go to high school."

"I don't think it would be that great Mikey." Raph told him. "You have to get up early."

"I like getting up early." Leo told him."

"All that studying you have to do." Raph continued.

"I like studying." Donnie replied.

Raph huff. "And you have to deal with all the teachers, students and all those extra things you have to be a part of like clubs or sports or..."

"I would be great at sports and clubs!" Mikey exclaimed. "I can just see it now." Mikey got a far away look in his eyes. "Leo, you would be president of the student body. Make all kinds of great decisions that would benefit the school! Donnie, I can see you being in charge of the science club, maybe even be valedictorian!" Mikey was almost bouncing in his chair. "And Raph, you would be captain of the football team! I can see you making all kinds of goals and taking the school all the way to the championship!" Mikey took a deep breath. "And I would take track and get all kinds of medals and trophies, maybe even be a part of a bunch of different clubs and meet all sorts of really neat people, like celebrities, and get girls and go to dances and the prom." He purred as he sat back down and placed his head in his hands. "That would be so great. I really wish we could go to school."

"Well keep dreaming Mikey." Raph told him. "It's a nice thought but it will never happen."

"Yeah, but it would be awesome." Donnie said and the others nodded in agreement.

The boys finished their snacks and after saying goodnight, went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Leo's Dream.

Leo got back in bed and laid on his shell. His brother's words kept coming back to him. "It **would** be cool to go to High school." He thought. "And I would make a great president of the school." He let out a wide yawn. "I wonder if the president of the school _does_ get to meet celebrities.

~ _Dream sequence_ ~

"And don't forget the theme for this year's prom is a blast from the past. Let's give it up for our Prom committee and remember, for the rest of the school year, all seniors get a free slice of pizza, one free per day so don't forget to get your tickets for prom and passes for snacks!" He smiled as the students clapped. "See you all tonight for prom!"

"LEO! LEO!" Leo smiled as the whole student body cheered at his speech. He waved as he left the stage basking in the glow of the attention.

"How bout a picture for the year book Leo?" His brother Mikey held up a camera. Leo gave a thumbs up and a bright flash hit his eyes making his eyes blink rapidly to get rid of the dark spots.

"Leonardo." Leo turned and smiled. "Yes Principal Splinter?"

"That was a wonderful speech you made." The large brown rat complimented him. "It looks like the student body is behind you one hundred percent." Leo smiled as they walked down the hall. "I would like to speak with you later today about some of the things you spoke about."

"I will be available at your request Sir." Leo smiled and continued on his way to his locker.

"Very well, come to my office after six period." He told him.

Leo nodded and bid principal Splinter goodbye. He then opened his locker and began to remove some books. As he shut his locker he was surprised to see Karai standing there, a seductive smile on her face.

"Hello Leonardo." She said, her voice smooth and husky. "I like the speech you made, especially about the prom."

"Uh, thank you." Leo said, rather hesitantly.

Karai put her finger on Leo's plastron and he shuddered as the finger made it's way along his shoulder to his chest. "Have you got a date for the prom yet?"

"Gulp, ah no." Leo said nervously.

"I just brought a brand new black dress." She leaned forward and put her mouth to his ear. "It unzips very easily in the back." She whispered.

Leo's smile widen and his eyes got very big as she spoke. A slight tremor went through his body as her breath ghosted along his cheek. "Pick me up at seven." She told him. He nodded feeling his heart beat hard against his chest as she turned and left.

Fast forward to the afternoon and the bell ringing signaled the end of six period. Leo made his way to the principal's office. He walked in and was immediately escorted in to see Splinter. He smiled as Splinter shook his hand and gestured toward a chair which Leo sat in.

"You recall the letter you sent to a certain celebrity to show up to the graduation and be a spokesperson?" Splinter asked him.

"Did he reply?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Not only did he reply." Splinter said gesturing toward the corner of his office behind Leonardo.

Leo turned and held back a squeal of excitement as the figure of a man stood up and held a hand out. "Captain Ryan!" He quickly grabbed the man's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine Leonardo." The captain said. "I'm looking forward to speaking at your graduation next week."

"Thank you sir..uh..Captain...uh...Captain Ryan." Leo stuttered shaking his hero's hand.

"And I have a pass for you and your family to take a tour of our station in NASA." He told him handing him four tickets. "Good for anytime this summer."

Leo's eyes widen and for the rest of the day into the night his smile never left. He was now at the prom with Karai who looked stunning in a gorgeous black gown that sparkled in the shimmering lights of the gymnasium. He felt like they were in the clouds as the two of them danced across the floor like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire.

"Well Mr. President." Karai looked at him with desire in her eyes. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Leo smiled and leaned toward her. Their mouths were just about to press together when Karai suddenly disappeared in front of him and he found himself falling toward the floor. Leo yelled as the floor rushed up to meet him. He was surprised to feel himself hit the floor hard and awoke to find himself on the floor of his bedroom, laying face down in his pillow and his blankets tangled up and wrapped around him.

He sat up and looked around blinking, slightly bewildered and disappointed as the dream ended. He sighed heavily and crawled back into bed. "Maybe I can pick up where I left off." He thought as he snuggled into his mattress and let out a tired hum.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Raph's Dream.

Raphael crawled into his bed, still chuckling at the thought of him being Captain of any football team, high school or otherwise. "Oh Mikey." He thought as he laid himself down and snuggled against his pillow. "Only you can think of such things."

He smiled as sleep began to come over him. "Me be captain." He hummed tiredly.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

"He's at the thirty, the twenty...I don't believe this folks...Raphael Hamato has got to be the fastest high school football player in history of high school football, no wonder his school made him captain. The panthers don't stand a chance! The crowd is going wild! Raphael Hamato is literaly pushing the other team outta the way! TOUCHDOWN! This is incredible. He's done it! The vikings have won another game and their going to the state championship! Thanks to him they've won every football game this season!"

"Raphael! Raphael!" Raph grinned widely and held up his hands in victory as his team mates carried him to the grandstand and the audience cheered his name. The band played loudly in the background and cheerleaders in skimpy outfits jumped up and down and waved their pom poms.

Raph was set down in front of Pigeon Pete who was holding a microphone and holding up his wings to calm the crowd. As they quieted, Pete held the microphone to his beak. "Raphael Hamato!" He began. "That was an incredible feat. You just brought your team to the state championships and you've been awarded top MVP! How are you feeling right now?"

"Well Pete." Raph began speaking into the microphone. "I feel absolutely amazing, never had such a rush as I got the last goal. I just wanna say thank you to my team mates and my coach." Raph waved at them and they waved back. "Also wanna thank all those who believed in me and kept me going." He waved at three turtles and a large brown rat sitting in the bleachers with big smiles on their faces and holding up signs with his name on it and cheering along with the crowd. "Here's to winning the championship!" Raphael yelled out.

He made his way down from the grandstand and started to make his way over to where his equipment was when his path was suddenly blocked by a several college scouts yelling at him and begging him to sign their contracts.

He smiled as he shook hands and listened to one offer after another promising to get back to them. As he made his way over to the bench, a tall voluptuous blond cheerleader with green skin suddenly got in front of him and gazed down at him with alluring eyes.

"Hey there my mean and lean green fighting machine." She said with a smile.

"Oh uh hey there Venus." He smiled up at her and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Nice tumbling tonight."

"It was all for you babe." She leaned down and brought her lips to his ear. "What time will you be picking me up for the prom?"

"Raph blushed deep red. "Umm seven okay?"

Venus smiled and winked at him. "I just brought a nice red velvet dress. I'm sure you'll like it."

Raph nodded as Venus turned and walked away, swinging her ass back and forth while looking at him over her shoulder with a seductive grin. He turned and began picking up his equipment all the while smiling and humming to himself.

Fast forward in the dream and he was now at the prom. The beautiful turtle holding him tight and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Around him, others danced and talked but he only had eyes for her. She bent down and was just about to press her lips to his when she suddenly turned his head and started licking him.

"Ugghh Venus." He cried and opened his eyes to see his pet turtle Spike nipping at the side of his beak. "Spike?" He sat up and looked around. "How did you get out of your cage?" His eyes wandered over to where Spike's home was and Raph realized he had failed to put his pet in the cage when he saw the top was still on. With an annoyed grunt, he got outta bed, picked up Spike and placed him inside his cage.

He walked back over to his bed and laid back down. "Let's see now, where did I leave off?" He smiled and closed his eyes. "Oh Venus." He moaned as sleep slowly came back over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Donnie's Dream.

Donnie was in his lab picking up and putting things away. He looked at his experiments and equipment with a satisfied grin. "Ha, I'd not only be in charge of the science club, I'd be teaching it." He thought to himself, rather smugly.

He finished putting things away then made his way to his room. He laid on his bed and smiled. "I bet I could be valedictorian, probably would graduate way ahead of anyone my age" He said to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. "Probably be considered a boy genius and graduate college as valedictorian too." He said, yawning deeply.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

"Just a few more drops and...ah ha!" Donnie watched as the beaker filled with clear liquid suddenly began to expand, turn pink and a small light show spilled forth with loud explosions. He looked up at the students sitting in their seat staring at him in awe. Donnie smiled as they started clapping and praising his genius.

His smiled widen as each student walked by and shook his hand as they slowly made their way out of the room. "Donatello, my boy, that was incredible." A middle-aged man with a slightly balding head with red hair and a red beard walked over toward him. "Your experiment was amazing and your results are way out there!" He exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper with Donnie's name on it."

"Well, it wasn't that difficult Mr. O'Neil." Donnie responded not bothering to look up at the piece of paper Mr. O'Neil held. He began to clean up the mess his experiment left behind. "It just took the right combination of formulas and certain amount of measuring..."

"I meant your test result Donatello." Mr. O'Neil told him. "You've exceeded the expectation of the faculty! Not only will you be valedictorian of the school, but several universities have already requested to speak with you and made several offers to give scholarships worth over thousands of dollars in hopes you'll look into going to their school for furthering your education!"

Donnie's eyes brighten and grew as large as saucers. Mr. O'Neil shook his hand excitedly. "Bet your excited to tell your family this?"

"Uh huh." Donnie responded with a far away look in his eyes.

"Donnie?" Donnie focused his eyes forward and no longer saw Kirby O'Neil but instead was now looking at April. She wore her hair down and was dressed in a beautiful long yellow low-cut gown with a purple corsage pinned just above her left breast. She swayed to and fro lightly and looked at him with a smile of anticipation.

Donnie's eyes widen and he gulped as she slowly sauntered over toward him. "Are you ready for our prom?" She asked him, her eyes twinkling brightly. He nodded nervously and let out an awkward laugh while his heart fluttered wildly in his throat. Her hands, which were wearing long white gloves, took his and she began to walk backwards pulling him along as the room they were in went from bright light to shimmering darkness.

He smiled absentmindedly and allowed her to lead him through the door of the classroom and into a darkened hallway and through a pair of doubled doors into a large room where shimmering lights twinkled above them in the darkness. A large disco ball loomed overheard and Mikey's voice could be heard throughout the murmuring of the crowd.

"Now introducing this year's prom king and queen. Donatello Hamato and April O'Neil!" April hugged Donnie, who chuckled nervously. She grabbed his hand and the two quickly ran up to the stage where they accepted their crowns.

"And now our new king and queen will share in a dance." Mikey bowed and disappeared from view while Donnie escorted April onto the dance floor. A waltz began to play and Donnie placed one arm around April's waist and held her hand up in his and began dancing April along the floor which faded into bright clouds. The two stared longingly into each other's eyes as the waltz continued. They twirled and swayed and smiled happily at each other.

They began to lean into a kiss when suddenly Mikey and Raph's face came into view and they started making kissy faces and kissy noises. Donnie's face scrunched up and blushed a deep red as April began laughing at him.

"ENOUGH!" Donnie sat up in bed and looked around to see he was completely alone and still in his room. He huffed angrily and rolled over placing his pillow on his head. "Ohhh...brothers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter, hope your enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.

Ch 5 Mikey's Dream

Mikey crawled into bed and let out a wide yawn. He looked around his room and stared at the variety of collectibles on his shelves. "Every kid should be able to go to school." He told himself sadly. "And I would be awesome at it."

He smiled at the thought of winning awards and medals. "I would run circles around some of those wanna be athelets." He laughed. "They wouldn't stand a chance against me." He rolled over and closed his eyes, smiling at the thought and slowly falling into a deep sleep.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

"Thank you...Thank you and thank you." Mikey pointed toward different parts of the auditorium and waved at the students cheering his name.

"Congratulations Michelangelo." Leatherhead said. He was dressed in a white jersey that said 'coach' and was wearing a red ball cap and a whistle was hanging around his neck. He smiled as he came over to him and shook his hand. "You've broken every record the school has in track and field."

"Thank you coach Leatherhead." Mikey smiled up at the large alligator. "I knew it was in the bag." He smooth his hand in a sweeping motion as he spoke. "Those other runners didn't stand a chance."

Leatherhead escorted him to the center of a stage where Leo, Donnie and Raph all stood waiting for him. "And now, without further ado, we will begin the award ceremony." Leatherhead announced.

"For breaking the record in the 100 meter dash...Michelangelo Hamato." Leo stepped forward and placed a medal around his brother's neck as the audience cheered.

"For breaking the record in the 200 meter dash...Michelangelo Hamato." Donnie stepped forward and placed another medal around Mikey's neck.

"For breaking the record in the 400 meter dash...that's right folks, you guessed it...Michelangelo Hamato!" Now Raph stepped forward and placed another medal around Mikey's neck.

Leatherhead continued to call out Mikey's name for breaking records in the various events in Track and field to the point where Mike was finding himself on the floor from so many medals around his neck. His brothers and the audience clapped and cheered while Mikey smiled and attempted to pull himself up.

"And now" Leatherhead called out. "Roosevelt High School would like to honor you, Michelangelo Hamato, for breaking the most records in any school, by giving you the largest pizza in the world, covered with ninety-nine different types of cheeses, along with pepperoni, anchovies, marshmallows, sardines, jellybeans, sausage, peppers, black olives, onions and mushrooms!"

Again the crowd went wild and Mike looked up at the ceiling of the auditorium where a giant pizza was being lowered by a giant crane right on top of him! He let out a loud yell and scrambled out of the way as the pizza came barreling down on top of where he was standing. He stood and screamed again, scrambling out of the way as the whole auditorium came rushing at him and attacked the pizza. He watched in dismay while the humans devoured the giant pie then turned toward him and started chasing him out the auditorium. They grabbed him and lifted him up in the air and rushed him into the gymnasium where a large stage suddenly blocked his path and his three brothers were on stage strumming out loud music.

Around him, the humans were now chanting his name and bouncing to the rhythm of the music. Mikey started bouncing along with them and let out a loud whoop as he began to break dance. He jumped into the air and landed on his shell, he whirled around like a ball, stopped and posed while people started taking his picture and flashes lit up the darkness.

"Ah yeah booooy...EVERYBODY CONGA!" He called out and led the conga line around the gymnasium dancing and singing as students followed behind him. "Cha cha cha cha cha cha." He hummed along, his eyes closed and his fist bouncing with his shoulders moving up and down leading a line of happy dancers behind him chanting his name.

"Mikey...Mikey...MIKEY!" Raph's voice cut through his dream and he blinked his eyes opened, surprised to find himself standing on his bed and looking down at his brothers who were looking up at him in both anger, amusement and curiosity.

"What is all the noise about?" Donnie asked him.

"We could hear you singing and yelling and clapping." Leo told him. "Must have been some dream."

"Oh dudes..it was so awesome!" He said, jumping down on his bed. "I dreamed I went to high school and broke every record for track and field and danced with a bunch of..."

"That's nice Mikey." Raph said rather sarcastically. "Now knock off the noise or you'll break a record for having the most broken bones in your body!" He yelled and shook his fist at him. "Now go to sleep!" With that he stormed out of Mike's room.

Mikey scrunched up his beak and huffed at his brother's retreating shell.

"Sounds like you had quiet a dream Mikey." Leo said.

"Yeah, pretty wild from what we could hear." Donnie added. "But you know we have training in a few hours so try and go back to sleep, okay?"

Mikey nodded and laid back rather dejectedly. "It would be nice though." He told them as they were walking out of his room.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other before turning back to him. "I'm sure it would Mike." Leo said. "Good night bro."

"Night bros." Mikey said with a yawn, he rolled over and hummed happily as the music, clapping and the cheering of his name continued to sound loudly in the young turtle's head.

~End~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think. Let me know and please, R&R. Peace.


End file.
